


Lovely

by CinnaCitrine



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Cookies, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Questions, Sleep, Spoilers, Sweet, Tea, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaCitrine/pseuds/CinnaCitrine
Summary: Claire invited Zizel to hang out!The two of them discuss something...What could possibly be on their minds?
Relationships: Claire Elford/Zizel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the fandom! 
> 
> There may be slight spoilers so please beware!
> 
> I quite like this ship so... Yeah.
> 
> Have I done well? I don't know.
> 
> Do I plan to write more in the future? Yes. 
> 
> This is just a one-shot but I hope you enjoy it!

A tea date, of sorts, one that Claire had prepared for in advance. To Zizel’s surprise, the girl had put a lot of effort into the whole endeavor. Her reason for doing so was beyond Zizel’s imagination… Claire was an enigma. Of course, she could prod and simply question her, but where was the fun in that? No, it would be much more entertaining to wait and see what Claire had planned. 

Set on the table, there was an antique tea-set, plus a couple of plates with sweets. An intricate tablecloth covered the top, it matched well with the light blue scheme of the room. For a brief moment, Zizel wondered where Claire happened to find such elegant pieces. No doubt, they were hidden away within the mansion. Perhaps Claire discovered yet another secret? In that case, it would make sense for her to put so much thought into this. After all, who else could she ask about such things? No one else was more qualified than her. 

The enticing aroma of tea and desserts filled the air. Various treats, mainly cake, cookies, and chocolates, decorated the top of the table. Was tonight that special of an occasion? If Claire wasn’t going to ask about a secret, then what else could there possibly be to discuss? There was more than enough food for just two people, so why? Another possibility was that Claire simply wanted time to indulge herself, though Zizel didn’t exactly need to be present… Why ask for her company in particular? 

Oddly enough, a bit of tension settled in the air, even with the well-thought-out layout. Claire fiddled with the teacup. Her hands seemed to quiver, only slightly. To the unobservant eye, it would be difficult to detect. Zizel sipped her tea and relished in the taste, slightly sweet but with a hint of bitterness, enough to even out the desserts. 

Silence… 

Zizel didn’t mind it. Honestly, it was more than welcome, especially after dealing with two certain troublemakers. Taking in the little details, she focused on Claire’s face. Most prominently, she was frowning, a crease between her brows. Well, could it be called a pout? Regardless, such an expression was rather adorable, if uncommon to see on her face. Was that why it was so pleasant to see? There was something to be said about the rarity of such vexation…Zizel has seen many types of faces in her lifetime, yet none compared to Claire’s. 

“Hey Zizel, have you ever been in love?”, an odd question, very odd indeed... How unexpected! Emotions were beyond Zizel’s realm of expertise; her only knowledge was that of taking pleasure in suffering. Now, how to deal with this little predicament?

“Hmm... Why ask such a question?" she shot back, amusement in her voice. Indeed, why? 

"It's just-- I've been wondering for a while now." an obvious waver, but there was truth behind it. Yes, there was always truth, always from Claire. A reality where Claire lies? Impossible. 

"I see..." Zizel paused to consider, it’s never been a topic she spent a lot of time on, "Love is an odd thing. Personally, I have never felt it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm in love with the concept of you, or rather, the situation you're in." 

"Oh! Um--" she seemed rather dumbfounded, if unsure of what else to say. For lack of a better word, surprise painted her features, a light blush on her cheeks. 

"Your reactions never fail to amuse me, dear Claire." a teasing giggle. With a small tilt on her lips, Zizel took another sip of tea, not daring to steal a sweet just yet. 

"So is that a no or--?" Claire pushed on, determined to get a clear answer. 

"Take it as you will." an interruption, her smirk suggested more things left unsaid. 

"But I don't know!" she smacked her palms onto the table, forgetful of the plates. A few cookies jumped off and landed on the table. Crumbs remained as a consequence of her actions, leading her to swiftly clean up the mess. Claire fretted over the crumbs; no handkerchief could capture all of the crumbs... She’d have to wipe the floor tomorrow. 

"Do you consider everyone worthy of love?" the demon asked her, curious as to what her human companion’s response would be. Zizel analyzed her every movement, which wasn’t much, all Claire was doing was grabbing some chocolate. 

"Yeah, of course--" a muffled mouth full of tasty delectables didn’t seem to stop her from responding. It was a wonder she could even understand her...

"Does that extend to beings like myself? Demons who only care for the suffering of others--" including you, she thought but didn’t dare voice aloud. Nothing good could come out of oversharing. Her questions were valid... No one in their right mind would sympathize with someone like her, or her brethren, if they could be called that. At least, that’s what years of experience would tell her. 

"It's not like you have much of a choice, right? That's why I think so." Claire stopped for a moment. She not-so-delicately drank half of her tea and cleared her throat, "Then again, I might not be the smartest person when it comes to things like this... Still, everyone deserves--" 

"Hush now..." Zizel leaned over the table and placed a finger on Claire’s glossy, oh-so-plush lips, "I believe it's time for you to sleep." She tried not to get distracted by the way Claire blushed once more, or how her eyes twinkled at the contact. Her glove provided a layer of protection, from what, she wasn’t sure… 

"Oh, you're right..." Claire’s blue eyes followed her hot pink-gloved hand as she pulled away. A hint of mesmerization, almost as if the demon had placed a spell on her. Actually, what would happen if she did? If she desired as much, Zizel could do so, but that would take away the very essence of who Claire is! No, Claire was far more entertaining as an independent entity. 

"Why the disappointment?" a sincere question, one she wouldn’t mind hearing the answer to, though she supposed that applied to all questions she asked Claire. How could one mere human be so… What was Clare exactly? She was a lot of things. The first thing that came to mind was entertainment, but was that the full truth? Was it normal to consider the smallest details of one’s entertainment? Claire was Claire. 

"I wanna talk to you more! I-- I like having little talks like this-- with you." Claire energetically responded. Claire and her bright azure eyes that were like the midnight sky, eyes that left Zizel dazed for hours unbeknownst to herself. 

"Is that so? There's time for that tomorrow. For now, rest." the demon gently commanded, something she would never allow herself to do in front of the others. Teasing was better when she was the one on the giving end, not the receiving end. 

"Fine, fine..." she relented, very obviously exhausted. The excitement of the day took its toll on her, her eyelids slowly drooping, not to mention her eyebags. These things didn’t seem to affect her beauty in any way; they only made her more human. Imperfections only made her more intriguing. Claire was like a messy puzzle, one with millions of pieces that could change shape at any given moment. The mortal lifespan she was limited to wasn’t nearly enough time for Zizel to complete the puzzle, if she ever could. 

With dragged footsteps, Claire made her way to her temporary bed. The conversation, however confusing it was, was still a welcome change of pace. She enjoyed it, much more than she expected. Even if Zizel was still as mysterious as ever, it felt as though they had known each other for years. In that sense, Zizel certainly did know her for a while… Claire had yet to fully understand the situation she was trapped in (and has been stuck in). 

Today, or rather tonight, just proved once again what a wild card Claire was. They had never discussed this before, not even with all of the lives Claire has been through. In what other ways could Claire surprise her?

"Um-- before you go!" a spark of urgency with a dash of hesitation. It delighted Zizel to no end, but she hoped it wasn’t evident on her face. That didn’t seem to stop the twisted smile from emerging from the depths of her mask. 

"Yes?" an endearing yet teasing tone for Claire and Claire alone. Her depraved smile shifted into an almost adoring grin. 

"Would you mind singing for me? Or-- just humming is fine!" Claire pleaded and hid behind the covers of her bed, with her now rosy cheeks out of sight. If Zizel noticed her red face, she did not comment, much to Claire’s relief.

"What an odd request," Zizel remarked, amused. Claire was full of surprises… Her, a demon, singing? What was she, a siren? Out of all the things she could ask for, power, money, anything really, she asks for Zizel to sing? Oh, what a temptress Claire makes her out to be!

"You don't have to-- I just really like your voice." the human, shame apparent on her pretty face, detracted. Looking at Zizel like that, how could she deny her? It was harmless anyway. There was no deeper meaning to it whatsoever. She definitely isn’t fond of this human. 

"Very well then." attempting to keep her voice as neutral as possible, she accepted, because she would do far too many things for this girl or rather--woman with the heart and integrity of a girl. It was hard to believe she was older than she actually was. In Zizel’s mind, that was the best part of Claire for multiple reasons. Of them all, the most important one being it made each heart-breaking moment all the more memorable; it fulfilled the darkest parts of her in ways she hadn’t been satisfied before. Crushing an innocent and pure soul was much more exciting, her blood yearned for it. On the other hand, it was hard to come by a soul like Claire’s… Hers was such a rarity in a world where the majority come to be jaded. For someone to maintain that genuineness was a wonder. 

One could say she had a heart of gold… Zizel found the irony funny. It may not be gold, but in her opinion, it was much more beautiful-- well, valuable. 

"Wait really? Thank you so much, Zizel!" with how excited she was, Zizel questioned how she didn’t fly out of bed. Stars were practically in her eyes and Zizel wondered for the millionth time how such a person could exist. Had she been a normal human, she would have never been condemned to her current life. Heritage was an odd thing like that… The greedy part of her relished in the misery of Claire’s life. For a demon to feel empathetic? How disgraceful. Instead, a possessiveness came over her; Claire’s doomed life led her to the mansion and that was a feat in itself, how could she not be glad? 

"Close your eyes." the demon softly instructed her and too trusting, the human obliged… With a smile on her face, she eagerly awaited her companion. If anything, she was a bit too eager, though that just enabled whatever feelings Zizel had for her. Surprisingly, there was no contempt or exasperation, but then again, was there ever? Claire made it difficult to ever feel that way. The only so-called negative feelings consisted of emotions that were reasonable for her kind… That consisted of being territorial and wishing for the worst outcome for others. For a demon, that was only a handful of emotions… Unlike the half-demons, she didn’t resent or envy humans, not as far as she remembered. 

Really… It was strange. She pondered as to why she craved both Claire’s suffering and pleasure. Both were acceptable. Had she been a human, would she not want to torment Claire? Humanity was a concept she could barely comprehend… To be a human, how different would that experience be? Would it drastically change her life or would it remain the same as ever? Would the meaningless become everything to her?  
Her kind considered humans as lowly creatures; likewise, humanity considered demons the same. Their beliefs would forever be at odds. With that mindset, isn’t Claire technically beneath her? Why cave to her whims? Why listen? Why? 

Despite those thoughts, the ones that lead to more unanswered questions, she began to hum. Humming was an act she wasn’t accustomed to… She has heard many songs and melodies, many of which were lost to time. What song she hummed was unknown to her, and it may have been a bunch of random notes but it seemed to calm Claire. Her breathing slowed and her chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Her expression was… At peace, and unlike the distraught ones she was used to seeing. Sleep was a serene, if temporary, death, which wasn’t her favorite but on Claire, it was perfect. 

As soon as she assured Claire was asleep, she stopped. Light breaths filled the silence… Captivated, Zizel drew closer to the resting human. The life Claire lived was taken for granted with each sleeping breath she took. However, Zizel never needed such rest so of course, it’d be easy to claim sleep was unnecessary. Carefully, her hand reached down to stroke that fluffy hair, not that she could feel much with a glove; she dared not take it off because touching in the first place was greedy enough. To take off her glove… No, her self-indulgence would be too far gone.

Lingering for another moment, she hesitantly pulled away her hand. One moment led to another, and she found herself wanting to do one more thing. 

Delicately, as light as a feather, she placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

"Good night, Claire."


End file.
